zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Vincent Bari and Gustav
Biography ' Vincent Bari' (ヴィンセント・バリー''Vinsento Barī'') and Gustav (グスタフ''Gusutafu'') are a super-strong rival team of the tournament. Their ability is vortexes. Obsessed with proving his own strength drawn from a long rivalry with Mamodo school classmate Keith, Bari initially fights one Mamodo opponent after another to eliminate them, yet can never get over his own fighting obsession and goes on without purpose or meaning. Hearing about Zatch from another opponent, Bari heads to Japan hoping to get the battle that he needs to get over this irritation, but causes more trouble by attacking everyone in his way and forcing Zatch to both fight to save others as well as fight this Mamodo warrior. Although Zatch nearly fails against him, his own resolve and feelings to become a kind king finally forces Bari to realize his own dream, to become an undefeated "strong king", giving his bookkeeper relief that Bari may finally be finding his own way. Bari is also the first mamodo to overwhelm Zatch and Kiyo in terms of raw power. In episode 92 it was revealed that Dr. Riddles asks Bari to help him battle the ancient mamodo but declined because Zatch was also going to help Dr. Riddles. Continuing his own journey, Bari soon faces similar odds against another extremely powerful Mamodo, the dragon Elzador who utterly dominates Bari in the beginning. Using his own resolve and feelings, Bari is able to defeat the monstrous opponent but takes massive damage in the process, Elzador, for this feat, congratulates Bari on this victory. Soon hearing that Keith joined the Faudo cult, Bari rushed to the massive tower and stormed inside, hoping to finish his rival once and for all. Using all he learned to become a strong king, Bari finally defeats Keith by destroying his book. Yet as a final act, his opponent placed a trap keeping Bari locked away from the rest of the team. Zatch attempts to disarm the trap at the cost of his own life while asking Bari to be the one to defeat Zeon. However, Bari decides that it is Zatch who should defeat Zeon. Bari gives his life instead to allow all the others to pass. To prevent his death, Gustav allows Sunbeam to burn Bari's book. In between Bari and Zatch's second meeting, Bari has undergone multiple battles and has receives numerous permanent scars. He has even lost one of his horns. His biggest battle was with one of the legendary dragon brothers, Elzador (the weaker of the two). Elzador was originally of the four mamodo children who only adults could beat. The others being Zeon, Brago, and Elzador's brother Ashuron. Elzador is the one who gave Bari his scars; however, Bari rose triumphant. (Chapter 239 page 4). *'Anime': As in the manga, Bari arrives at Faudo in search of Keith. When he does, they immediately start fighting. During the fight, Keith reveals that he beat Bari in the last contest they had, a Potato Tempura eating contest. Both he and Keith survive, however. Spells *'Zonis': Bari fires a powerful beam of spiraling energy. *'Gar Zonis': Spell in which Bari spins around at high rate of speed creating a whirlwind. He and his partner can fly utilizing this spell. *'Dor Zonis': Very destructive energy that surrounds the hand region and smashes through anything in it's way. *'Gigano Zonis: '''This spell creates a massive purple whirlwind/tornado of light. *'Zorshield': Bari's shield spell. *'Digar Doruzonis': Bari's body spins like a drill at tremendous speed and power. *'Aradom Go Zonis': Produces a powerful current of light that blasts the enemy. *'Amu Ra Zoruk': Spell which strengthens the hands with light and allows Bari to deflect another's attack. *'Go Zorushield': A strengthened version of the 'Zorushirudo' spell. *'Dioga Zonisdon': Bari discharges an enormous spiral of wind/lasers toward the enemy. *'Shin''' Dor Zonis: A powered-up version of Bari's "Doruzonis" spell, Bari's hands are enhanced by two large drills